Akemi Nakamura
Akemi Nakamura is a character that first appears in Midnight: A Gangster Love Story. She is Midnight's wife and first love. She was a prominent artistic prodigy in Japan, which prompted her coming to America where she met Midnight. Akemi is appears in Midnight: A Gangster Love Story, Midnight and the Meaning of Love, and'' Midnight: A Moment of Silence.'' Biography Before America (1970-1986) Akemi was born at 12:00 am on December 31, 1970 in her parents home in Kyoto, Japan. She is the daughter of Shiori Nakamura and Naoko Nakamura. Her father, Naoko Nakamura, is a notorious Japanese businessman and millionaire and was able to provide Akemi with anything and more that she wanted. He does business strictly with Asian countries. Akemi grew up in a very wealthy lifestyle and was popular among her peers; she even stated that she had four separate groups of friends in one of her diary entries. Akemi's father made sure Akemi learned Japanese, Korean, Chinese-Mandarin, and Thai fluently. No English, as her father didn't think of English as a "real" language. Akemi shared a deep relationship with her mother, Shiori. Her mother passed away due to brain cancer when Akemi was young, and it was stated that had a major toll on her, though in her mothers final months they grew closer than ever before. Akemi was raised to think that she was fully Japanese however it is revealed in Midnight and the Meaning of Love that her real father wasn't Naoko as she and everyone beside her had been brought to think but Jong Hwa, Shiori's lover from North Korea who had impregnated her before Naoko kidnapped her, making Akemi fully Korean. Midnight: A Gangster Love Story Akemi is first mentioned in the eleventh chapter of Midnight: A Gangster Love Story, that chapter titled Midnight(p.83-101). She is sixteen years-old and is first noticed by a fourteen year-old Midnight while he is working at Cho's in Chinatown. She worked four stores down selling umbrellas and other items at with her aunt and cousins and would walk up and down the block checking-midnight out and making eye contact with him. Midnight remarks in his thoughts how unique and beautiful he finds her. Appearance Akemi is of East-Asian descent is is described by Midnight as "very beautiful and unique-looking." She has big, pear shaped eyes that she lined with black eyeliner frequently, high cheekbones, thick lips, off-white skin, and very long jet black hair that she eventually cuts in Midnight and the Meaning of Love due to stress from her family. She is on the shorter side being around 5'4 (165cm). She has a very high-fashion and expensive approach to style with Midnight stating "she wore shit that everybody knows don't go together but she wore them with such style and ease that she made it look like the thing to do." She favors fancy-looking high-heels, Nikes that have been hand painted by herself, textured tights, unique colors, and especially couture or customized stuff that fits her well and not something you could get just anyway. Midnight describes her style as a "Bergdorf Goodman" kind of girl due to that being a place she frequently shops.